The Marauder's Read The Sorcerer's Stone: Reloaded
by lyonhearted
Summary: The Marauders changed the future, that much is certain. But to what extent? They'll soon find out. SEQUEL TO THE MARAUDER'S READ THE SORCERER'S STONE
1. The Secret Keeper

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything affiliated with it._

* * *

**The Marauders Read Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone: Alternate Reality**

Lily groaned and opened her eyes. She was disoriented for a minute, but then the memories of the past day caught up with her. Tears started to form in her eyes. She resolutely pushed them away and got up to get dressed.

After she dressed she made her way to the next room over, or, more accurately, James' bedroom. Lily gently pushed open the door and was greeted with the sight of two boys snoring on the ground. Two boys, because Remus was already up and reading what appeared to be their charms textbook.

Remus looked up as she entered and greeted her softly. She walked over to him smiling mischeviously and, crouching down to his level, said, "How about we wake up the other boys?"

Sirius and James both woke up with howls of horror, their clothes soaked. They looked up at Lily and Remus, who each held one side of a large bucket.

"Now that we're all awake," said Lily, while Remus doubled over in laughter, "How about we begin reading that book?"

The mood in the room drastically fell with the mention of the book. Remus silently dried Sirius and James with a wave of his wand, and they all settled down into a circle.

"I'll read," said Lily.

**Chapter One**

**The Secret Keeper**

**Albus Dumbledore sighed. He watched Sybill Trelawney prattle on about something or other over the edges of his spectacles, noting the vague feeling of trepidation he felt. Why he felt so, he was not sure.**

"Why would Dumbledore be worried?" asked Lily curiously

"It didn't say he was worried," pointed out Sirius

"That's what 'trepidation' means, Sirius," sighed Remus

**Of course, the last few weeks had been very stressful, what with the casting of the Fidelius Charm on the Potters and the Longbottoms. **

"What's the Fidelius Charm?" asked James.

"Hold on," said Remus, picking up his advanced charms book, "Okay, it says, 'The Fidelius charm is designed to protect those casted upon from detection or harm. Only the person to whom the 'secret' is designated, called the 'Secret Keeper', knows the location of the dwelling being hidden. Other people can only find the dwelling if the Secret Keeper tells them the location voluntarily. Otherwise, those being protected by the charm cannot be found.'"

"Ahhh…" said James thoughtfully.

"That makes sense. 'Fidelius' sounds like the root to the word 'fidelity', or loyalty," said Lily

**However, they weren't, as the saying goes, "out of the woods yet". Unfortunately, there were so many things that could go wrong. Dumbledore sighed again and refocused on Professor Trelawney.**

"**So I said to the Healer, to the Healer, I said-" Sybill rambled, but she was suddenly interrupted by a loud squawk emitting from a small box on Dumbledore's desk.**

**Dumbledore immediately picked up the box and observed it for a brief moment. '**_**The wards have been breached'**_**. **

"What does that mean?" asked James worriedly

**He stood up, turned to Trelawney and said brusquely, "I'm sorry, Sybill, but we must continue our conversation at a later date." He swept out of his office and left her there, confused and befuddled.**

"She always looks like that," said Sirius, snickering

**Dumbledore quickly made his way to the edge of Hogwarts grounds and his last thought before he apperated was, **_**Dear God, let it not be too late**_**.**

**The sight Dumbledore arrived to at the Potter home was arguably one of the saddest ones he ever saw. **

"Hey! Our house can't be that bad!" said James defensively

Everyone laughed.

**The once beautiful, quaint cottage was nearly in ruins, and the debris on the ground was smoking steadily.**

"Oh," said James, now subdued

**He strode past where the front door used to be and saw something that made his heart break.**

**The body of James Potter was sprawled on the living room floor, his eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling. All around him, furniture was smashed and broken, serving as evidence to a fierce and deadly duel. Dumbledore kneeled next to the body and, seeing James' wand lying nearby, he picked it up and folded its owner's hands over it. **

Everyone looked at James, who was staring, pale-faced, at the book.

**Suddenly, he heard a wounded scream that seemed to have come from upstairs. **

"Uh-oh," muttered Lily

**Dumbledore rushed up the stairs and, when he entered the second door on the right, was greeted with another heart-rending sight. What, or rather, **_**whom**_** he saw was none other then Sirius Black, with his back facing the door. **

Everyone now looked at Sirius, who had his eyebrows scrunched together in a frown.

**Sirius was kneeling on the floor, clutching baby Harry to his chest, and sobbing heavily. Beyond his quivering silhouette, Dumbledore could see the body of Lily Potter sprawled across the floor, her hair spread like a fiery halo. **

"Oh my…" said Remus, shocked

**Dumbledore stepped into the room, causing the floorboards to squeak and Sirius to whirl around, startled.**

**For a moment, there was silence. Then, Dumbledore pointed his wand at Sirius and said, "Explain."**

**Sirius quickly started to do so, saying, "Albus, you have to believe me, it was Peter! Peter was the Secret Keeper!"**

"What? What does that mean?" asked James angrily

"Well, if you guys were being hidden by the Fidelius Charm, presumably from harm, and Peter was the Secret Keeper and he told the people who wanted to hurt you where you were…" Remus trailed off, the prospect too horrible to contemplate.

There was a silence. Then James said, "Keep reading."

**Dumbledore stepped forward and said coldly, "How do you expect me to believe such a thing, considering I was present at the ceremony?"**

**Sirius rushed to clarify, saying, "You see, they did make me Secret Keeper, but I thought I was too obvious of a choice, so I suggested we switch to Peter! We thought no one would ever guess!"**

"**Did anyone else know of this?" interrupted Dumbledore.**

"**No one," replied Sirius.**

"Wait…so Dumbledore thought you were the Secret Keeper, but you set him strait and said that Peter was the Secret Keeper?" asked Lily, who was having trouble following everything.

"I guess," replied Sirius, baffled

**Dumbledore, lowering his wand, said, "I will have to ask you these questions again, under Veritaserum."**

"**I know," replied Sirius somberly, "But-I have to-" His voice cracked, and tears started trailing down his face. Baby Harry, who had been quiet through all of this, reached up to Sirius' face and, with a little worried frown on his face, said, "Don' cry, Siwi."**

"Aww, that's so cute," cooed Lily

**Sirius smiled and laughed a little and said, "Don't you worry, champ."**

"Awww!" sqealed Lily again, and she jumped Sirius.

**Dumbledore watched this little exchange with a soft look on his face and thought, **_**maybe the Veritaserum is unnecessary**_**.**

**-The Next Day-**

_**He –Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Bested By Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived!**_

_**By Nancy Sullivan**_

_**Last night, on October 31**__**st**__**, it was rumored that a resident baby named Harry Potter, age 1, defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The rumors were confirmed earlier this morning by Albus Dumbledore, age 128, when he said, "Yes, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is no more. The world has a reason to rejoice." **_

_**The details of You-Know-Who's downfall are unclear, except the fact that You-Know-Who killed both Lily and James Potter (pg 5), and proceeded to attempt to kill the child. However, he was unable to kill Harry and disappeared, seemingly for good. Harry Potter left the encounter with nothing more than a curiously shaped scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning.** _

_**Meanwhile, hundreds of people throughout Britain seemed to have come out of trances, possibly caused by the Imperius Curse (pg 3). One woman claimed to remember nothing that had happened since Feburary of this year (pg 6). **_

_**Many people have already started celebrating this sudden good fortune. The Ministry is also debating on whether or not to declare a national Harry Potter Day. It would certainly not be unwarranted.**_

"Wow! That's so cool! A Harry Potter Day!" said Sirius

"James, I didn't know how awful our deaths were," said Lily quietly.

"Neither did I," replied James, just as quiet. He turned to Sirius and said, "And I didn't know you'd be so upset if we died."

"Of course I would," said Sirius

"Yeah!" added in Remus.

The boys all hugged.

Lily, trying to lift the mood, said teasingly, "Awww, a cornucopia of love!"

The boys all mock-scowled at her.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna have some choice words with Peter when he gets back," said Sirius darkly.

Lily placed a hand on his arm and said soothingly and said, "Sirius, the Peter of now and the Peter of then may be entirely different people. Don't judge him too harshly."

After a moment of silence James cleared his throat and asked, "Who reads next?"

"I do," said Sirius, and he added, "but it's gonna be weird reading about me!"

"How do you think WE felt?" Lily and James both laughed.

* * *

**A/N-Well, this was done sooner than I thought. Whatever...Like it? Hate it? R-E-V-I-E-W! :)**


	2. The Parent Teacher Conference

_Disclaimer: Harr Potter is not mine._

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

**The Parent-Teacher Conference**

"What are those?" asked James

"They're a meeting a student's teacher has with the student's guardian. Hogwarts doesn't have them," said Lily dismissively.

"**Mr. Black! I am sorry, but Mr. Potter has gone too far this time! He-"**

**Sirius nodded and pretended to listen to the irate teacher, but his godson didn't even bother to pretend. Harry just sat in the chair next to Sirius and rolled his eyes at any particularly vicious comment.**

"Ha! Looks like you got custody of my son, Sirius!" said James

**It had been approximately ten years since the death of Lily and James Potter, and Harry was flourishing under the care of his godfather, Sirius Black. **

"Of course! I'm sure I'm taking excellent care of him," said Sirius proudly

**Harry was quite aware of his status as the savior of the wizarding world. However, Harry didn't like being the Boy-Who-Lived, and he was fortunate enough not to be accosted everyday be well wishers and admirers, due to the fact that he and Sirius were in disguise as muggles, and had been for the last ten years. **

"I'm sure you had a lot of trouble with that, Sirius," said Remus, laughing, while Sirius grimaced.

"Why?" asked Lily

"Because Sirius came from a pureblood family. He doesn't have the faintest idea how to act like a muggle."

**This was to insure their safety against Voldemort and his minions. So, Sirius got a muggle job (a thing he had a lot of trouble with) and Harry went to a muggle school.**

"See?"

"Shut up, Moony."

**This is where our story starts now. Harry had, unfortunately, pulled a prank on the teacher (in true Marauder fashion) that caused her to call in his guardian for a conference. This was not going well. **

"I'm sure it wouldn't," muttered Lily

"My son is already a perfect Marauderling," said James, wiping an imaginary tear

out of his eye.

**Sirius obviously thought that it had been an excellent prank, and the chances of him punishing Harry for it were very slim. **

Lily groaned, while Sirius grinned and the others cheered.

**The teacher saw this, and was trying to impress upon Sirius the need for punishment. **

**Sirius interrupted the teacher in her ranting and said, "Don't worry, Mrs. Dubose. Harry will be punished severely for what he has done." He winked at Harry and said to the teacher, "So, may we take our leave? **

**The teacher sighed and said defeatedly, "Yes, you may."**

**Sirius immediately got up and dragged Harry out the door. **

"**Man, that teacher makes me want to strangle something," said Sirius, "I don't know how you deal with her."**

"Very mature," said Remus, rolling his eyes

"**Well, duh," said Harry, "I prank her."**

**Sirius grinned at Harry and said, "Yes, that was an excellent prank. Was that super glue I smelled?"**

"And a bad role model," sighed Lily

"Hey!" whined Sirius, "I'm not that bad."

"**Yep," replied Harry, proud.**

**As they reached the car Sirius cleared his throat and said, in a mock-stern voice, "That was a very immature thing you did, Harry, and I better not hear about anything like it again."**

"**Well, you won't hear about it," said Harry cheekily, to which Sirius laughed.**

Everyone reading the book laughed as well.

**They got in the car and drove home, which consisted of a small, inconspicuous apartment in the middle of town. **

"Sounds…drab," said James, making a face

**Sirius parked in the general parking lot and went upstairs, to where their apartment was located. He opened the door and they went inside.**

**Harry dumped his backpack on the floor, kicked his shoes off, and ran into the kitchen. **

"**Harry!" called Sirius after him, "Pick up your shoes and backpack and put them in your room. Do you expect the cleaning fairy to come by and pick up your things for you?"**

"Yuck, I sound like a mom or something," moaned Sirius

"**I didn't know you liked being called a fairy," replied Harry**

"Ha! He got you there, Pads," said James, amused

"**Cheeky bugger," mumbled Sirius, but he did pick up Harry's things and put them in the boy's room. When he made his way into the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of Harry already cooking dinner. Harry was the chef in the house, and Sirius didn't bother trying to take the post from him. Although, that may have had something to do with the fact that Sirius couldn't cook to save his life, and he burnt everything from pot roast to water.**

"Pathetic, Sirius," said Lily

Sirius stuck out his toungue at her.

"**Whatcha making today?" asked Sirius**

"**Top Ramen," replied Harry smartly.**

"**Again?" asked Sirius, groaning**

"**Well, it's your fault, considering you haven't gone grocery shopping for a month." **

**Sadly, this was true. Sirius opened one of the cupboard doors and a giant spider crawled out. **

"How sanitary."

"**I'll go tomorrow," promised Sirius**

**He turned to Harry and said, "So, whaddya want for your birthday, kiddo?"**

"**Huh?" said Harry, confused**

"**Your birthday's coming up. What do you want?" asked Sirius again.**

"**I dunno," said Harry, "I don't want anything,"**

"Aww," cooed Lily.

The boys looked at her like she was barmy.

"**Think about it," said Sirius. He looked over Harry's bony shoulder and added, "But I think our Ramen's done."**

**Harry quickly turned off the burner and filled two bowls with the soup. He and Sirius both sat down to eat, not saying much. **

**A few hours later, after Harry fell asleep, Sirius snuck into his room. He leaned down and brushed back the locks of thick, black hair on Harry's forehead, seeing the thin scar that cut across his forehead. **

**Sirius was worried. He knew that when his godson went to Hogwarts, he wouldn't be able to protect him anymore. The man sighed and brushed his lips against Harry's forehead, creeping out of Harry's room again.**

"That's so sweet, Sirius," said Lily

Sirius blushed.

**Harry turned, still asleep, not knowing that, in a month's time, the letter he knew he would be receiving from Hogwarts would bring just as much pain as it would excitement.**

"That's the end of the chapter," announced Sirius. He handed the book to Remus.

"You made a very good psuedo-parent for Harry, Sirius," said Lily

Sirius turned to her and said, "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" asked Lily, bewildered.

"Admitting I was a good parent."

"Oh shut up," growled Lily, and everyone laughed.

* * *

**A/N-Do you know what to do? If not, then REVEIW! :)))**


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

_Disclaimer: There once was a woman with millions of dollars who owned Harry Potter. Then, there once was a girl who liked to read Harry Potter and write fan ficion. Hmmm...I wonder who **I** am..._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters**

"Yes! My son is going to Hogwarts!" cried James.

**Harry was excited. He was practically skipping as he followed Sirius through King's Cross.**

**Harry had received his Hogwarts letter about a month ago, and ever since then his life had been very hectic. He had to get his school supplies, an owl, his robes, etc., etc. This was made even more hectic by the fact that Sirius insisted on taking different trips for each thing on his list. Harry suspected it was for security reasons, but that didn't stop it from being bizarre. **

"Well, it's for your protection, Harry," said Lily rationally.

**Harry thought the course books were absolutely fascinating. He loved reading, though his guardian didn't really understand why. **

"Sirius wouldn't," chuckled Remus.

Sirius huffed**.**

**Sirius made the mistake of letting Harry go on his own to buy his schoolbooks, and was shocked when Harry came back with several bags bulging with books. Well, maybe not so surprised.**

"Yeah, Pads, you should've seen it coming," said James grinning.

"Certainly his mother's son," said Remus.

Lily smiled proudly.

**Harry was brought out of his musings by Sirius announcing, very loudly, "Here we are! Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters!"**

**Harry stared at the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten, nonplussed. He raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who rolled his eyes and dragged Harry, rather conspicuously, through the barrier.**

"Sirius couldn't be inconspicuous to save his life," sighed Remus.

Sirius glared at him.

**Harry gaped at the giant, scarlet train for a moment, before turning to Sirius, who had a smug grin on his face. That grin evaporated when he said, "Guess I'll see you at Christmas. I'm gonna miss you, kiddo."**

"Aww!" squealed Lily

"**I'll miss you to, Sirius," said Harry as he and his godfather shared a hug. Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulder and watched Harry as he wheeled his trunk and his owl over to the train. He sighed and started to walk back to the barrier.**

**Meanwhile, Harry was having some trouble hauling his trunk into the holding racks. **

"He's squirt, like James was."

"Watch it Paddy."

"**Want a hand?" asked a redheaded boy who looked slightly older than Harry was.**

"**Yes please," panted Harry.**

"**Oi, Fred!" C'mere and help!" The boy called over another boy who seemed to be his twin. With the twins help, Harry was able to heft his trunk into the rack.**

"**Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face.**

"**What's that?" asked one of the twins, pointing at Harry's scar.**

"**Blimey," said the other twin, "Are you-?"**

"**He **_**is**_**," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.**

"**What?" asked Harry.**

"_**Harry Potter**_**," chorused the twins.**

"Damn."

**Harry sighed. He should've known his secret wouldn't have stayed secret for long.**

"**Yes, I am," replied Harry.**

**The two boys gawked at him, until a voice came in through the doorway.**

"You know, staring is rude," said Sirius

"**Fred? George? Are you there?"**

"**Coming, mum," the boys chorused, and they walked out the open door.**

**Harry found a nearly empty compartment, containing only one occupant, a short, chubby boy.**

"**May I sit here?" inquired Harry.**

**The boy looked up at him with surprise, and then nodded.**

"**What's your name?" asked Harry.**

"**Neville Longbottom," said the boy, **

"Frank's son, you think?" asked James.

"Oh, his mother could be Alice," said Lily excitedly, "I mean, they are dating."

"**Erm…what's yours?"**

"**Harry," said Harry, not wanting to deal with the reaction he would surely get from his surname. Luckily, Neville didn't ask. **

**There was an awkward silence.**

"**So," asked Harry, "What's your favorite quidditch team?"**

"That's a way to break the ice," said James happily.

**Neville laughed, and the conversation took off from there. **

**When the trolley arrived, both boys jumped up and nearly tripped over each other in their hurry to reach it. Harry bought several Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Neville bought as many Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes as he could. **

"Mmmmm," drooled Sirius

**Before they could dig into their purchases, they were interrupted by the compartment door being slid open. Standing in the doorway was a girl with bushy brown hair and tearfully red eyes. She sniffed and said, "May I please sit here?"**

"Poor girl."

**Harry nodded and asked with concern, "What's wrong?"**

**The girl sniffed again, this time from anger, and said, "Well, the people I was sitting with before decided I was annoying, so they kicked me out. Stupid Ronald Weasley!"**

"Yes, boys can be stupid," said Lily, "So tactless."

The boys looked at her, bemused.

**Neville said, "That's awful. Want a pasty?"**

"He's a sweetheart."

**The girl chuckled weakly at Neville's change of subject and accepted the pasty. "Thank you. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Hermione Granger. **

"Oh, isn't 'Hermione' from Shakespeare's _A Winter's Tale_?" asked Lily

"Beats me," shrugged James.

"Me too," said Sirius

Lily rolled her eyes and said something that sounded like "Uncultured buffoons."

**What are your names?"**

"**Neville." "Harry."**

"**Lovely to meet you," said Hermione, taking a bite out of the pasty.**

"**So," said Harry, "What're you looking forward most to at Hogwarts?"**

**Hermione immediately brightened and said, "Well, I can't wait for Transfiguration, but Astronomy-"**

**Harry laughed at her eagerness, which, instead of finding annoying, he found refreshing. Neville appeared to be of a similar mindset, as he was watching Hermione with avid interest.**

"**-and I'm not sure about what house I'll be sorted into, what about you guys?" Hermione finished, somewhat breathlessly.**

"**Well, no one really knows what house they'll be sorted into, do they?" said Harry. "Though, everyone expects me to be sorted into Gryffindor."**

"You will be," said James confidently.

"**Bet I'll be sorted into Hufflepuff," said Neville glumly, "I'm not brave enough to be sorted into Gryffindor, and I'm not smart enough to be sorted into Ravenclaw. And the Hat would be insane to sort me into Slytherin."**

"**The Hat?" asked Hermione curiously.**

"The Sorting Hart," said Sirius, as if it would explain it.

"**Oh, are you a muggleborn?" Harry asked Hermione. When she nodded, he said, "Well, The Sorting Hat is what sorts all the first years into their houses. You basically just have to put it on your head, and it sorts you." **

**Harry checked his watch and said, "We'll be there soon, I expect. Neville, we better change into our robes."**

**Hermione waited outside the compartment while the boys changed, as she was already in her robes. She came back inside, saying, "Yes, people are saying we'll be there in a matter of minutes."**

**The boys nodded and stuffed their candy into the pockets of their robes, which made Hermione wrinkle her nose in disgust. Harry and Neville laughed at her expression. **

**A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute's time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken up to the school separately."**

**Harry, Neville, and Hermione stepped down off the train, and were shocked to see a giant man calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" All of the first years collected around him, absolutely dwarfed by his size.**

"His name's Hagrid," said James

"I think they'll figure that out, James," said Remus

**The giant led the first years to the side of s large lake, where a fleet of little boats sat in the water.**

"**No more'n four to a boat!" the giant called. **

"What happens if there's more that four?" asked Lily

"It tips over," said Sirius.

"And you know this how?"

James and Sirius exchanged mischievous glances.

**Harry, Neville, and Hermione all clamored into the boat, followed by a sandy-haired boy.**

**The boats then slowly lurched, gliding across the smooth surface of the lake. Hermione gasped as Hogwarts became visible, and she was not the only one. Everyone stared silently at Hogwarts castle, which towered above them all magnificently.**

"Hogwarts is beautiful at night," said Remus.

**When their little boat reached the shore, they climbed out again. The giant lead them up a large light of stairs, up to a large oak door.**

"**Everyone here? You there, still got yer rat?" The redheaded boy whom the giant was addressing blushed and nodded. Harry noticed that Hermione had stiffened up beside him. He realized that that boy must be the infamous Ronald Weasley.**

"Probably a git," said Sirius.

Lily looked at him incredulously while the other two smothered their laughter.

He was jerked out of his musing when the giant raised a huge fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

"Who reads next?" asked Remus, holding up the book.

"Let's eat breakfast first," said James, "Before Sirius' stomach eats itself."

Indeed, Sirius' stomach was growling fiercely.

"Good idea," said Lily

So all four of them went downstairs to the kitchen toenjoy some moreof Mrs. Potter's wonderful cooking.


	4. A Suprising Sorting

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Nor will I ever, if JK has anything to say about it._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**A Suprising Sorting**

"They're getting sorted!" squealed Lily

**The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired woman in emerald robes stood there. She reminded Harry of Sirius's description of one teacher, named Professor McGonagall. She looked very stern.**

"She is," said James

"**The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant man.**

_**I knew it, **_**Harry thought.**

"**Thank you, Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said crisply, "I will take them from here."**

_**So that's his name.**_

**The first years followed Professor McGonagall through the entrance hall. The chatter of hundreds of voices seeped through the door on the right, which told Harry that the rest of the students were already there. However, Professor McGonagall ushered them to a small chamber off the hall. **

"**Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.**

"**The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points." **

"James and Sirius are the only ones who haven't seemed to have grasped this yet," said Remus

**At this Harry smirked.**

Lily groaned and said, "Only you, Sirius."

Sirius puffed out his chest proudly.

"**At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.**

"**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." **

**Her eyes lingered a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron Weasley's smudged nose. Harry rolled his eyes at that.**

"**I will return for you all shortly," said Professor McGonagall, leaving the chamber.**

"**How exactly do they sort us into our houses?" asked a nervous looking boy. Ron replied, "Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."**

**Harry looked at him disdainfully.**

"Harry!" scolded Lily, "No need to be mean."

"**To think," sneered a voice next to Harry, "A boy of proper wizarding heritage would not know about the Sorting Hat. Pathetic."**

**Harry couldn't help but agree with that. Turning around, he saw a boy with a pale, pointy face and platinum blonde hair. Harry asked, not unkindly, "Who exactly are you?"**

**The boy smirked at him and said, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."**

"Stay away form him son!" shouted James, "Malfoys are no good."

**Neville looked absolutely shocked, but Harry remained unfazed. "Harry Potter."**

"**Are you really?" asked Malfoy, impressed. **

**Harry raised an eyebrow at him and said sarcastically, "No, I was just kidding."**

Everyone laughed at that.

**Malfoy laughed and was about to reply when McGonagall returned to lead them into the Great Hall.**

**The Great Hall was truly a sight to behold. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. McGonagall led the fist years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Hundreds of faces stared at the first years, and Harry obstinately stared back. That is, until Neville tugged on Harry's sleeve and pointed upward.**

**Harry looked up and was greeted with a view of an inky black sky, dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in **_**Hogwarts, A History**_**."**

"One of the three people in Hogwart's history to have read that book," said James mischieviously, "Including Remus and Lily."

He yelped when Lily smacked him upside the head

**Harry vaguely remembered a passage in the book about that subject, but he focused his attention on the wizard's hat placed on the stool in front of them.**

**A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:**

"_**Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

**_So try me on and I will tell you_**

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong in Gryffindor**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning**_

_**Will always find their kind;**_

_**Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means**_

_**To acheive their ends.**_

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

_**And don't get in a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**_**"**

"That was a nice song," said Lily.

"The hat must be rather clever, " said Remus, "To be able to make up songs like that."

**Harry clapped along with the rest of the students. He heard Ron say, "So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."**

"**I think I would like **

**Harry rolled his eyes yet again and suppressed a grin when he heard Malfoy say something scathing to Ron in reply.**

**Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment and said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."**

"**Abbot, Hannah!"**

**And it went on from there. Hermione and Neville were both sorted into Gryffindor, while Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin. Harry patiently waited his turn, until-**

"**Potter, Harry!"**

**Whispers broke out all over the hall as Harry stepped over to the stool. Harry ignored them and sat on the stool with the hat over his head.**

"**Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting….So where shall I put you?"**

"IN GRYFFINDOR!" shouted James and Sirius together.

**Harry waited patiently as the Hat mumbled to itself thoughtfully. Finally, he heard, "Yes, it may cause a bit of controversy, but I'm sure…yes….SLYHERIN!"**

"WHAT?" screamed James and Sirius again. Even Lily looked shocked.

**As Harry took the hat off his head he noticed that the hall was dead silent. Then, the entire Slytherin table erupted into cheers. Blushing, Harry, quickly took a seat next to Malfoy, who clapped him on the back.**

**McGonagall retuned to the sorting, shouting, "Thomas, Dean!"**

**Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione and Neville looking at him. Hermione waved, but Neville quickly tuned back around and started talking to Seamus Finnegan. That hurt, but Harry tuned to Malfoy and started talking to him instead of dwelling on it.**

"That's right, Harry," said Remus, "Don't let him get you down."

**Then, after Blaise Zabini was made a Slytherin, Dumbledore (who else could it be?) stood up and, beaming at the students, said, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"**

**He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry just raised an eyebrow.**

"Very Slytherin-ish," muttered James, upset

**Suddenly, all the dishes on the table became filled with food. Harry dug in happily as he listened to Malfoy and Blaise talk amiably about the recent Quidditch game between Puddlemore United and The Chudley Cannons, in which the Cannons got absolutely murdered, 275-10. **

Both James nd Sirius cringed at that.

"That's REALLY bad," said Sirius

**Harry looked up at the high table again. Hagrid was drinking from his goblet, Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore, and one of the teachers, who was wearing an absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. **

"**No way…" said Remus, shocked**

**Harry did a double take. He smiled grimly and thought, **_**Oh, Sirius is not going to like this.**_

"YOU BET I WOULDN'T!" shouted Sirius, irritated

**At last, the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.**

"**Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.**

"**First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."**

**Harry smirked as Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. **_**I have to team up with them on a prank one of these days**_**, thought Harry.**

"'Atta boy, Harry!" said James proudly

Lily eyed the book disapprovingly

"**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."**

"**And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."**

**A few people laughed, but Harry was not one of them.**

"**Well, it's not funny," said Remus**

"**Is he serious?" her muttered to Malfoy.**

"No, I am," said Sirius. He soon ended up with a mouthful of feathers, courtesey of Remus.

"**Must be," said Malfoy, frowning, "He isn't one to joke about such things, from what I've heard."**

**Harry turned back to Dumbledore just to hear him say, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Harry was pleased to see most of the teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. **

"I bet they did!" crowed James

**Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.**

"**Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"**

**Harry grinned at Malfoy and Blaise and whispered, "To the tune of 'On Top Of Old Smokey'?"**

**They grinned back at him mischievously and nodded.**

**The school bellowed:**

**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**

**Teach us something please,**

**Whether we be old and bald **

**Or young with scabby knees,**

**Our heads could do with filling **

**With some interesting stuff,**

**For now they're bar and full of air,**

**Dead flies and bits of fluff,**

**So teach us things worth knowing,**

**Bring back what we've forgot,**

**Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**

**And learn until our brains all rot."**

**Everybody finished the song at different times. Harry, Draco, and Blaise were just beaten out by the Weasley twins, who were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. **

"Darn," said James/Siruis

"**Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"  
**

**The Slytherin first years followed a prefect who introduced himself as Marcus Flint. He led them down to the dungeons, and they all soon stopped in front of a blank stretch of wall. Marcus said, loudly and clearly, "**_**Serpente nido**_**." (1) The wall immediately slid aside.**

"So that's where the Slytherin common room is," said Sirius, "Think of all the pranks we could do!"

"Don't EVEN think about it!" snapped Lily

**The Slytherin common room had a greenish tint to it, owing to the murky light that streamed in from the windows. A fish swam across one of them and one girl exclaimed, "Cool! We're under the lake!"**

"Wow," said Remus, awed

**Marcus laughed at her enthusiasm and directed the boys to the left and the girls to the right. Harry, Draco, and Blaise walked through the door into their dorm, which had three beds for each them. The four-posters were hung with deep green, velvet curtains. **

"Sound similar to our dormitories," said Lily

**Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to speak, they quickly undressed and got into their respective beds. All three of them were asleep before their heads hit their pillows.**

There was a silence. James said, "I can't believe my son is a Slytherin."

"Me niether," said Sirius, "I mean, I raised him."

Lily looked at them and said, "Well, it doesn't make us love him any less."

"True," said James, who handed the book to Sirius, "Let's continue reading."

* * *

_A/N- Sorry for the long time betwen updates. I had a lot of stuff going on. And unfotunately, I won't be able to update for at least another two weeks. So, bear with me people! :)_

**(1)-Italian for "snake nest"**


	5. A Slithering Snape

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Yeah, didn't you hear? Gosh, papers these days...ah, nevermind. JK!!**

_A/N-Sorry for the huge wait! I have SO much going on. The updates are most likely going to be coming less fequently._

_But, on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A Slithering Snape**

"Oh no…" groaned Sirius and James in dismay.

Lily rolled her eyes.

**Beep-Beep-Beep**

"Ahh! A BOMB!!" Sirius yelled as he dived under the bed.

Remus and James snickered until Lily glared at them.

**Harry groaned and knocked the alarm clock off his bedside table. He lay there for a moment, then hauled himself out of bed to begin his first day of Hogwarts.**

"I remember my first day of Hogwarts…" said James dreamily.

"Wasn't that the first day I slapped you?" asked Lily thoughtfully.

A bark of laughter came from under the bed.

**Of course, it was easier said than done. As soon as Harry left the Slytherin common room that morning, he was besieged by the whispers and stares of his classmates.**

_**How pathetic**_**, Harry thought when one girl squealed and pointed him out to one of her friends. "Don't they have anything better to do then ogling me like idiots?" he asked out loud.**

"That's not nice, Harry," Lily scolded. "They're just curious."

**Draco smirked and Blaise just rolled his eyes. Both of them found Harry's situation quite amusing, and delighted in teasing him about it. Harry quickly found himself warming up to the two Slytherins, despite their slightly degrading sense of humor.**

"Just like Moony's!" cried James cheerfully.

Remus smacked him with the book and continued reading.

**The three of them were among the first few first years in the Great Hall. All during breakfast Harry kept stealing glances at the doors of the hall, hoping to catch Hermione before she sat down in forbidden territory. As soon as he saw her walk through the doors, he leapt out of his seat and hurriedly walked over to her.**

"**Hey, Hermione, could I talk to you?" Harry asked.**

"Oooh! Sound like Harry's got a crush!" said James grinning.

Lily smaked him and muttered "Git."

**Hermione looked at him, and he was relieved to see her face was devoid of disgust or resentment. "Okay," she replied.**

**Harry led her out into the hall and said quietly, "Does it upset you that I'm a Slytherin?"**

**Hermione looked at him incredulously. She said, "Of course not!"**

"**Really?" asked Harry hopefully.**

"**Yes, really," Hermione was smiling. "Just because you ended up in a different house doesn't mean we can still be friends."**

"Awww!" squealed Lily.

**Harry beamed at her and said, "You're awesome, Hermione." He checked his watch and said, "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for potions."**

**Hermione replied brightly, "Really? That's my first class, too." Then what Harry said caught up with her. "Oh no! We're going to be late! C'mon!" With that, she dragged him off to the dungeons.**

**Luckily, they arrived in the potions classroom two minutes before class was to start. Harry went and sat with Draco and Blaise, and was surprised when Hermione sat next to him, on the Slytherin side of the room. She caught his surprised look and said defensively, "Well, it's not like I have anyone to sit with over there."**

"Stting with Slytherins," remarked Remus wonderingly. "She's brave."

**Draco heard what she said and replied, "Well, you may be a Muggleborn, but at least you have class."**

**Harry grinned, knowing that was Draco's way of welcoming Hermione into the group. Hermione seemed to have thought so too, for she smiled back at Draco gratefully and turned to face the front of the room.**

**A loud bang signaled the entrance of the teacher. Professor Snape-for Harry very well knew who it was -glared at his students as if he would have no greater pleasure than torturing each and every last one of them. When his eyes met Harry's they narrowed into a glare of undisguised loathing, to which Harry heartily reciprocated.**

"GIT!" shouted James and Sirius, who was still under the bed.

"Sirius, aren't you going to come out?" asked James.

"Uhh…I can't," said Sirius, muffled and slightly embarrassed. "I'm stuck."

The others just shook heir heads.

**"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Snape began in what Harry thought was a bored tone. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…"**

"Eww, he's gross," muttered James.

"So's being under your bed, James!" yelled Sirius. "OH! Pizza…ah, eww! EEEEWWW!"

Everyone else burst out laughing.

**Harry stifled a snicker when he saw the Gryffindors shaking in their seats. Poor Neville's teeth were literally chattering. How he got into Gryffindor, Harry would never know…**

"**Potter!" Snape barked, causeing Harry to jump slightly. "What would I get if I added powedered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"**

"How's he supposed to know that, _Snivelly_?" growled James.

**Harry wracked his brain, trying to figure out the answer. **_**Hmm…asphodel causes the drinker to have a ton of energy if taken alone in a potion, but the wormwod would reverse its effects…**_

"Your son's got your brains, Lily," said Remus, smiling.

**"Umm…" said Harry hesitantly, "Would it be a potion that causes the drinker to be really, really tired?"**

"Nice guess, Harry," said Lily.

**Most of the Gryffindors snickered, but they immediately stopped when Snape said, "Very close, Potter. Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."**

**Harry could've sworn he saw a hint of surprise on Snape's face as he said this, but it was erased when Snape snapped, "Weasley! Where would you look if I asked you to find be a bezoar?"**

**Harry looked on amusedly as Weasley stuttered and stammered in the face of the potions master. He looked at Hermione and almost laughed at the small look of glee she wore on her face.**

"Yep, she's a keeper," said James.

Sirius finally managed to squeeze out from under James' bed. He was covered in dust and coughing weakly. He croaked, "James, you seriously need to do some housekeeping under there."

James rolled his eyes.

"**Good job, Harry," Draco whispered to him. "I think Snape's impressed."**

**Harry looked at Snape, who looked back at him with one eyebrow raised, a curious look on his face. Harry raised an eyebrow back, a challenging look on **_**his**_** face. Snape smirked slightly, just as the bell rang.**

"Uh-oh," sighed Remus, "That always means danger."

James and Sirius just looked at the ceiling and whistled innocently.

_**I think potions is going to be interesting this year**_**…thought Harry as he and his friends left the room for Transfiguration.**

"That's the end of the chapter," said Remus.

Lily yawned slightly and said, "I'll read."

Remus handed her the book and they all settled down again for the next chapter.


	6. Flying Lessons

_Disclaimer: Anything familiar is not mine. It's J.K. Rowling's._

**A/N- *bursts into tears* I am a horrible person! I am SO sorry for the long wait! It's just...my inspiration tank was on empty. I dunno. The important thing is that I've got a new chapter for you, and hopefully posts will be coming at more regular intervals. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Flying Lessons**

"Yay!" James cheered. Lily shushed him.

**Harry drummed his fingers on the table as he scanned the ceiling for any sign of his owl. He had sent Hedwig with a letter to Sirius the previous day concerning his sorting into Slytherin, and he was anxious to see his godfather's reaction.**

Remus snorted and said, "If he's the same Sirius I know, not very good."

Sirius puffed up in indignation and replied, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lily growled and said testily, "Are you guys going to let me read this book, or will I have to revoke the ability to speak?"

Both Remus and Sirius paled and quieted.

"Thank you," Lily said sweetly.

"**Merlin Harry, can you stop that incessant tapping? It's driving me insane," Blaise snapped. Draco nodded in agreement, and Harry flipped them the bird.**

"Harry!" Lily scolded.

"Oh, so you're allowed to talk?" Sirius muttered. Lily shot him a wrathful glare.

**Draco smirked and said, "Naughty naughty Harry, who taught you such profanity?"**

**Harry opened his mouth to reply when he caught sight of his snowy owl descending from the ceiling. She landed on the table and helped herself to Harry's toast while he quickly opened his letter and read the contents:**

_**Dear Harry,**_

**Well, can't say I'm surprised. You were always too sneaky to end up in Gryffindor. Personally, I blame Tookie.**

**Harry smiled. Tookie was his friend that lived in their apartment building and his partner in crime. Before Howarts, they were always sneaking around and causing trouble for all the adults in the building. **

_**Seriously, though, I could personally care less what house you got sorted into, as long as you're happy. Speaking of which, those Slytherins aren't causing any trouble for you, are they? If so, Padfoot might have to make a little visit…**_

_**Well, I'll see you at Christmas. Later, kiddo.**_

_**Sirius**_

"Well, Sirius, you weren't a complete git!" James commented offhandedly.

Lily opened her mouth to expound on his statement and Sirius said grumpily, "Yes, Lily, I get the picture. Continue reading."

Slightly put out, Lily continued reading.

"**So, what'd he say?"**

**Harry looked up to see his friends looking at him curiously. Despite their outwardly cold demeanor, Harry knew they were concerned about him. He handed them the letter and, when they were done reading it, Draco snorted.**

"**Lucky you. If I had been sorted into Gryffindor, my parents would have disowned me," he said, an almost imperceptible edge to his voice. Both Harry and Blaise were aware that Draco's father was an active Death Eater (as active as he could be, what with Voldie in hiding), and the rest of his family were as Dark as they come. They also knew that Draco had no intention of becoming a Death Eater, as he found the whole thing intolerable.**

Remus nodded in approval. "Good. The last thing we need is another Death Eater on our hands!"

**Blaise nodded sympathetically. Despite the fact that his family life was perfectly fine, he knew exactly what Draco's home life was like, having been friends with him since early childhood.**

**Their slightly gloomy moment was interrupted by Hermione, who bounced over from the Gryffindor table. Her housemates, like every morning, followed her with their eyes, betrayed expressions on their faces.**

**Draco, eyeing the distraught Gyffindors, commented, "You know, Hermione, you might want to ask Dumbledore if you can be resorted next year. I don't think I can take six more years of the weeping Gryffindors."**

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

**Hermione gave an unladylike snort and replied, "Yeah, like Dumbledore would go for that. He clearly favors Gryffindor."**

"**Why would you say that?" inquired Blaise. He looked honestly confused.**

**Hermione looked at him. "I dunno, just something I get."**

"That's not true!"

"For all we know, Black, it could be."

"…Whatever."

**Blasie decided not to argue with her. In the end, she was always right.**

**Harry checked his watch. He said, "We'd better hurry if we want to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson."**

**The others laughed at Harry's fake enthusiasm. This was due to the fact that the DADA professor, Professor Quirrel, was a complete joke. He was afraid of everything from the students to Mrs. Norris. Though, everyone had a reason to be afraid of Mrs. Norris. She was Filch's deputy, calling him to misbehaving students faster that you could say "detention". **

James snorted. "Faster than that, I reckon."

"Hey, we should time it next time!" Sirius said excitedly. Remus rolled his eyes.

**The four of them got up and went out to the hallway, where a crowd of their fellow first years suddenly engulfed them. **

"**What is so interesting that they have to crowd in the hallways?" Draco snapped, irritated as always. **

**Blaise, who was the tallest of the four, craned his neck and replied, "Looks like there's some sort of announcement on the far wall. I'll go see what it is."**

**A few minutes he came back and informed them, "It's just flying lessons. They're scheduled for later today. We have ours instead of Charms. Unfortunately, they're mandatory."**

"They weren't _that_ bad," Lily objected.

"Imagine if you already knew how to fly a boomstick, Evans. Then see how interesting it would have been."

"Hmm. Point."

**Harry and Draco groaned, and Hermione looked at them, wide-eyed. She replied, a little panicked, "What do you mean, 'unfortunately'? I don't know how to fly!"**

**Harry smiled at her patronizingly and said, "Well, you'll just have to learn along with the rest of the little first years."**

**Hermione smacked his arm playfully and said sarcastically, "Thanks for the support."**

"**No problemo," replied Harry, checking his watch, "and we'd better get to class if we want to avoid detention."**

James gasped. "_My_ son, worried about _detention_?"

"It's the apocalypse!" Sirius howled, clutching a pillow to his chest.

Lily eyed him and asked, "What are you doing to that poor pillow?"

"None of your business."

"…Are you _petting_ it?"

"MO-VING _ON_!"

**Hermione gasped and started down the hall, dragging Harry behind her.**

"**Now, put your right hand over the broom and say, 'up!'"**

**Harry smirked as he observed the other first years attempt to call their brooms. "Up," he said clearly, and the broom immediately leapt into his hand. **

**Hermione gave him a frustrated look from across the row, obviously bewildered at his success. Harry merely raised an eyebrow in response.**

**Once everyone had mounted their brooms(something that took a while to achieve), Madam Hooch ordered crisply, " Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms stready, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two – "**

**Neville interrupted her countdown with a squeak of surprise, having accidentally pushed off before the whistle.**

"Oh. That's not good."

"**Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was already off into the air.**

**Barely stopping to think, Harry mounted his broom and pushed off, sailing into the air. He zoomed toward Neville, who, just before Harry reached him, lost his grip on the broomstick and started to plummet to the ground. **

"**Crap," Harry thought before leaning into a dive. He caught hold of the back of Neville's vest, merely feet from the ground. Summoning all of his strength, Harry pulled Neville onto his broomstick and coasted down to the ground. **

"NICE ONE HARRY!"

"SILENCE, POTTER!"

"SORRY, EVANS!"

"SHUT UP, THE PAIR OF YOU!"

"…Sorry, Remus."

"S'okay."

**Madam Hooch hurried up to them. Checking Neville for injuries, and finding none, Hooch turned her gaze to Harry and said, "That was fine flying, Mr. Potter.I admit, I am impressed. However, if you ever pull a stunt like that in front of me again, you will be punished faster than you can say 'Quidditch'. Understood?"**

"Talk about a backhanded compliment."

"**Yes ma'am," Harry replied. Satisfied, Hooch walked back to the rest of the firsties. Almost immediately, Hermione, Draco, and Blasie rushed up to take her place.**

"**That was awesome, Harry!" Blaise exclaimed, a look of awe still on his face. Draco nodded fervently in agreement. Hermione, however, was not so thrilled. She walked up to Harry and punched him in the gut.**

"Wtf?" said Lily.

"What does that mean?" asked Sirius, confused.

"I wouldn't expect your tiny, little brain to understand."

"Oh, you! Such a charmer."

"Shut up, Black."

"Shutting."

"**Ow! Hermione, what was that for?" Harry cried, clutching his stomach in pain. To his surprise, Hermione then pulled him into a hug. "I was worried about you!" she sniffed, her arms wrapped tightly aroung his neck.**

James wolf-whistled.

"Shut up," said Lily.

"Anything for you, Lily-flower."

Sirius pretended to gag, and James punched him in the gut.

**Harry ducked his head in embarrassment and muttered, "Well, you shouldn't be. I'm fine. See? Fine."**

**Hermione released him and said scoldingly, "Well, don't do that again. Or else!"**

"**Don't worry, I won't," Harry replied, wincing as he rubbed his stomach. **

**Seeing thai, Hermione commented, "Well, I'd say I was sorry, but I'd be lying. You deserved it."**

"**Gee, thanks a lot," Harry said sarcastically as Draco and Blaise howled with laughter.**

"**Your welcome," Hermione teased, ruffling his already chaotic hair. Harry returned the favor, and the four of them ran back to the group of first years, laughing all the while.**

"That's the end of the chapter," said Lily, holding up the book.

Sirius held out his hands. "I can read!"

"Deabatable," muttered Remus, causing James to snicker.

Lily too eyed Sirius doubtfully, but she handed him the book.

Sirius settled down and turned to the next chapter.


	7. Final Author's Note

I am afraid that I will not be finishing this story. I deeply apologize for abandoning this story, but I do not have the drive to finish it, and I feel that it would be unfair to lead you all to believe that I will be finishing it. If anyone would like to adopt my story, then they are more than welcome to. I again apologize, and I thank you all for your encouragement and support.

-lyonhearted


	8. ADOPTION NOTICE

Good news! _The Marauders Read The Sorcerer's Stone: Reloaded_ has been adopted by CrossianNoxus. This story now has a chance to be finished, and I hope you guys like where he goes with it :)

-Lyonhearted


End file.
